The Will of Fire
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: Naruto is just a normal kid wanting to be a ninja. He will become Hokage and he will protect those under his care...as soon as he’s able to make sense of his rather ahem unique abilities...
1. Prologue

_Explosions and fire. He was surrounded by explosions and odd silvery birds that encircled them like a Iwa tactic. He could feel his life leak away from a myriad of wounds he'd sustained during the landing but despite his pain and weaning strength he still kept fighting regardless. The 212th were counting on him keeping them safe as well as the 501st for the backup they'd provide. His azure saber danced as he deflected a storm of blaster bolt fire that threatened to cut down his men._ **Just a little longer,** _he thought as he gave himself more and more into the Force. Just a little longer. Then he felt a flash of heat on his chest and then..._

 _"Naruto!"_ A voice hissed drawing him out of his dream. "Huh?" The young boy, nine almost ten years old, blinked as he looked and saw Iruka-sensei gave an unimpressed look. Raising his head he realized that he'd fallen asleep during class again. _Aw geez not again._

"Heh heh, sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. So much for making a good impression on the new teacher... "Guess I didn't get a lot of sleep last night dattebayō."

"Well see that you do tonight," Iruka-sensei sighed as he turned back to the lecture. Naruto sighed as he settled in to listening Iruka-sensei go on about the Battle of the Bridge of the Third War. Naruto sighed as he listened to Iruka-sensei go on and on. It wasn't that he hated learning about things it was just that he had already read most of the material that Iruka-sensei was going over. Also he was still tired from the lack of sleep last night due to a rather terrifying nightmare about a black and red oni chasing him with a crimson bō staff.

"Alright, we'll leave it at that," Iruka-sensei said mercifully ending the lecture cutting into Naruto's thoughts. "Have a good day and don't forget your homework."

Naruto's classmates whooped and all but fled the area. Naruto instead took the time to gather his books that he was reading. Maybe he could get to his reading spot and then mediate...

"Oi Uzumaki," a voice sneered from behind him. Naruto gulped as he turned around. Ah it was Hibachi leering at him. Perhaps hoping to start a fight or to pick on him.

"Hibachi-kun," Iruka-sensei's barked making both boys stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing Iruka-sensei!" Hibachi stammered out as he quickly beat a hasty retreat much to Naruto's relief. Naruto sighed as he turned away and quickly finished packing his materials. He ran out before anyone could call him. Much better that way or so he thought. Usually people calling him meant he was in trouble for some arbitrary reason. Well maybe not from this sensei but from others.

As he sprinted to his spot he ignored the glares and sneers he received from most of the villagers. He wasn't sure why he received them but unlike when he was younger he didn't allow them to make him miserable or to cry.

Finally he reached his spot and to his relief there was no one present unlike last time when for some reason Inuzuka-san was there with Akamaru. Smiling softly he sat down and opened his woodcraft book and began to read to the advance guidebook on crafting wooden figurines. He could finish the work on Third Shinobi War tonight after he was done eating dinner.

It was full of advanced techniques that would allow his cravings to actually represent something from his dreams that didn't look a misshaped blob like the one of the yōkai that he'd tried to make or that weird Kumo nin or the Suna shinobi wielding a blade that would've made the White Fang jealous.

Maybe it was a Raiton release...He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the reading. Naruto couldn't wait to get home and try the new techniques. Maybe he could finish his statues so he could give them to Hokage-sama. His birthday was coming up and he owned the old man much. Yes he'd do that.


	2. Ichiroku Ramen

Chapter One

Ichiroku Ramen

 _He slammed upon the hard ground once he'd felt the burn in his chest his eyes shut from the excruciating pain. Beside him he heard a snap/hiss and something dropped from his hand. Behind he heard the scream that for some reason sounded echoey coming from one of the men: " **The General is down! I repeat General is down!"** He wanted to protest that he'd just taken a slight tumble and he'd be fine in a second but for some reason he couldn't breath properly. Instead of deep breaths his air left his body with a wheeze. _

_He continued to gasp for air as one of his men tried to drag him out of the shooting zone only to get shot down himself. Finally after an eternity of trying to get air and his chest hurting like an Akimichi had sat on him the firing died down. Huh suddenly it didn't hurt as much in fact he felt light headed and wasn't really bothered by the lack of air._

 _As he contemplated this new change he heard a series of footsteps rushing in. One in particular ran pass his men and came to screeching halt in behind him. Quickly dropping down to their knees the being picked him up and turned him over making him leaned against...a man. He could smell the oil, engine grease, sweat, blood and leather coming off of him and hear servos whirl even as things became more and more distant. The man held him and inspected the wound frantic manner and clung to him hard as if it could keep him tethered to himself and by extension the world. He wanted to reassure him and tell it would be okay but he couldn't breath at this point._

 _"Master!" The man cradling him screamed with agony tears falling down his face. Looking behind he hollered to an unseen man. "Kix get over here now!"_

 _"On my way sir!" The reply came accompanied with distant footsteps._

 _"Master help is coming. Hang on. It's going to be okay, Master. Hang on_ please stay with me _..." the man's voice begged him as the man rocked them both back and forth._

I'm trying, _he wanted to say as he tried to grip his rescuer hand that held his in a death grip but he lacked the strength to hold on. Opening his eyes and peeking over his rescuer's arm he could see an red oni covered with blue and white markings that looked both scared and sad crying as his breath grew shallower. He smiled at her to calm her before he turned to his rescuer and saw him looking down his sky blue eyes were filled with worry and dread and his long blonde hair in disarray._

 _He gave him a reassuring smile trying to tell him it it was okay and he'd be alright before closing his eyes again and soon everybody and everything faded away. However the last thing he heard was a howl of agony and despair crying out a NO that echoed even in his mind even as he drifted away to warm spot. I'm sorry but I can't stay...Maybe I'll find you again otouto..._

Naruto opened his eyes as he leaned up from his impromptu nap against the tree. Rubbing his eyes from tears he noticed that it was later in the afternoon and he really needed to get back to his apartment now. So he quickly gathered his books as he contemplated the dream he had.

Most of the dreams tended to be snippets but this was graphically detailed in at least how he felt even if the background was hazy. He was most intrigued by the man and the oni though. He had a feeling like he was a powerful warrior like Yondaime or like Momotarō or Son Goku. Son Goku or Momotarō would make sense considering the oni in the background. Was this a result of him reading far too many shinobi epics or were they something else?

 _I could always check in the library for answers,_ he thought. _But only if that other scary librarian isn't there._ He shivered at the thought of that particular librarian. She'd scared him away from the library with a broom when he'd come in hoping to find some books for researching his subjects when he'd first started the Academy. Sandaime had spoken to her but the damage had been done and now he avoided her.

"Hey Naruto," A very familiar and very welcome voice called out to him pulling him out of his pensive mood. It was Teuchi of _Ichiroku's Ramen_ one of the few people that didn't act like Naruto was scum of the earth. He often eat there due to that and the fact that most of the clientele didn't know who he was mainly because he disguised himself although Teuchi often saw through it. He abandoned his thoughts and ran up to the stand were the owner was leaning out of the curtains with his daughter Ayame working in the background. "How've you been?"

"Doing okay," he replied as he sat down on one of the benches. He pulled out some chopsticks and said: "Can I have a some miso ramen with some pork please?"

"Sure," Teuchi said walking behind the counter and pouring out some cooked ramen into a bowl. "Here you go Naruto. On the house."

"Ikadakimasu," Naruto said as he dug into quite frankly his favorite food in all the world slurping loudly as he did so. Nothing beat ramen as far as Naruto was concerned and _Ichiroku's_ had the best ramen in the world. After he'd finished he delicately wiped his mouth on the napkin provided.

"So how's the Academy?" Teuchi asked as he cleaned some of the utensils that he'd used before for another order. "You understanding everything alright?"

"Un, I am thank you," Naruto smiled at him happy to discuss his rankings with him. "I'm second in my class as of now."

"Really?" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, asked as she joined the conversation smiling at him leaning over the serving counter. "Well then who's first?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said his face somewhat souring. There was something wrong with that boy. Yes he could understand the pain and loss of losing his clan but there was something darker about his aura that just sent chills down his spine. It just felt wrong and oddly melancholic. But the odd thing was that Sasuke was actually very nice to him. Not a friend but cordial and polite which was more then what he gave to others.

"Aw don't worry," Ayame assured him taking his sourness the wrong way. "I'm sure you'll surpass him soon."

"That's...not why I'm sour," Naruto said carefully.

"Then why?"

"It's..." he hesitated in saying why because it was more of a feeling then actually complaint. Sasuke himself didn't bother him. In fact, he was one of the few that left him alone. It was his...well aura that unnerved him. It was something Naruto noticed he could feel around people. He'd had it since he was a small boy or rather he'd noticed his ability when he was small when it'd warned him to stay away from people with malicious intent. But it was best not to say even with Teuchi or Ayame until he had a better understanding of it. Sure he knew of it but he wasn't sure if it was just him being able to read people well enough or another ability.

"It's just nerves," he said deciding to settle on that explanation and shrugging his shoulders. "I'll surpass him soon and become Hokage dattebayō!"

"Hokage eh?" Teuchi smiled at him. "That's a lofty goal there. Are you willing to work for it?"

"I am," Naruto said solemnly. "I intend to do it." He wanted to become Hokage ever since he heard about it from Sandaime and wanted to be part of those august leaders defending the village. This was the first time he'd decided to voice it to the ones that he knew wouldn't laugh or worse scoff at. After all it was a life of service and defense who wouldn't want that?...And maybe just maybe people wouldn't hate him anymore.

"Well I can see you succeeding at it," Ayame said smiling at him giving him a warm feeling inside that had nothing to do with the warm food in his belly. "I support your dream."

"So do I," Teuchi agreed with a bright smile that made the warm feeling double. "So would the future Hokage like more ramen?"

"Ah," Naruto rubbed his neck as he pulled out slightly emaciated Gama-chan to see if he could pay for the next bowl. "I don't think I can afford that..."

"Nonsense," Teuchi brushed off his protestations. "Both bowls and however more you'd like are on the house, anything for the future Hokage."

"Well okay," Naruto smiled softly at them before raising his bowl. "Then may I have more of the same please?"

"Coming right up."

"Naruto?" Iruka-sensei's voice entered into the booth. A second later he came into view looking a bit tired and haggard. Perhaps he'd finished grading, oh dear was it that late now? "What are you doing out so late? Do you eat here?"

"Ah, I'm getting something to eat because it's late," Naruto muttered slightly startled that Iruka-sensei eat here as well. He tended to frequented the booth but always at times when people he knew wouldn't be present. He'd done so that Teuchi didn't lose money due to him. Iruka-sensei was a new teacher so maybe this was a one time occurrence. He hoped so because he didn't want to stop coming here. He loved the food but more importantly he loved the company...

"As am I this is my favorite booth after all. I usually don't come this late though," Iruka-sensei said as he sat upon a bench as well. Naruto's stomach sank at the comment. Great just another place to avoid least he make Teuchi lose valuable business. "I'd like some ramen as well."

"Sure thing Iruka-san," Teuchi said pouring another bowl for both Naruto and Iruka. "Here you both go."

Naruto eat his food quickly trying to hide his panic and sadness trying to play off his tears as sweat from the hotness of the ramen. Soon placed his chopsticks down and carefully wiped his mouth for what could and probably would be the last time...Oh it just wasn't fair it wasn't his fault! "Thank you Teuchi-san," he said grabbing his books and Gama-chan quickly blinking as he tried to hide his tears. "I'll just be leaving now."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Wait Naruto!"

"Oi Naruto," Iruka-sensei called out to him but he ignored it as he sprinted out of the booth and into the night. He didn't want them suffering due to his business so...Naruto choked down a sob as he ran through the night to his apartment. He didn't want to stop going there. Those were the first people aside from Sandaime to show him kindness and he didn't want to lose that. But he didn't want them to go out of business because of him. If Iruka-sensei eat there then others like the people that glared at him namely the shinobi did too. And if they did...

 _I wouldn't let it happen,_ Naruto thought as he reached his apartment complex and ran his way up to his little abode. _They aren't going to suffer because of me._

Naruto reached his apartment and fumbled with the keys. Once he'd gotten them and all but sprinted inside slamming the door and began crying in earnest as he curled in a ball in the entryway dropping his tomes to the ground. Now something else was lost to him just like the man in the dream. Like the man in his dream he cried only not as loudly but still as fervently at the lose of the only two outside of the Hokage that understood him. They knew of his pain and comforted him when everyone else had turned a blind eye. Now, they were lost all because of mistake. Finally the sobs subsided and he wiped his eyes of the tears.

Getting up from the floor he quietly grabbed the books still sniffling slightly ( _huh one was missing, ah well he could get it tomorrow)_ placing them on the rickety table and went to his bedroom were his wood craving supplies were. If he couldn't go there anymore the least he could was leave a gift to show his appreciation and love for the family that had cared about him.

He pulled out a toolbox and a box filled with his unfinished or misshapen wooden figurines. Sitting down on his bed he pulled out one his most intricate ones and began to crave out the face of the figure. It was a tall man with leonine features armed with a katana in a guard position that Naruto had yet to name but he knew that he'd give out two of these. One for the Sandaime and one for Teuchi-san.

Shaking his head to clear it from the fog of sadness he continued to crave the figure paying particular attention to his face. It was important that the expression was right. He had to look serene and noble not stoic or sneering which could easily be interpreted. Naruto got the impression that wasn't who this person was. He continued to crave late into the night until he got both figurines right. Smiling he placed them and his tools down. Getting up and walking to the table he grabbed his homework and started upon writing what he knew of the Third Shinobi War.


	3. Teachers

Chapter Two

Teachers

By the time Naruto finished it was well past midnight. He yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. It hadn't been a long assignment it's just that details made him pause and think about various aspects of the war. All this meant that he'd filled an entire page of notes as well questions while working on the assignment. As a result it took twice as long to finish his assignment.

"I really need to stop doing that," he sighed as he placed the assignment and other materials off of his bed. Finally he pulled himself underneath the covers and promptly went to sleep...

 _"Promise me you'll train the boy," the man whose face he'd been carving just before begged as he held him near a chasm. Unlike the previous version of his dreams the roles were reversed entirely this one was clearly defined with the details sharply in focus. He was the one that was begging the man_ _not to die on him. But not aloud, only silently with his fevered clenching him like he was his Master's anchor to the physical world._

 _He could see his master had a hole in this chest and he could smell the cauterized flesh. He could feel the rough fabric stained with sweat and charred flesh. Please don't go. Don't leave me alone...Chichi..._

 _"Yes Master," he wept silently covering up the fact that he felt very jilted that his master was discussing another while dying but he would keep his promise regardless. He never went back on his word. He just didn't want his master to leave..._

 _"He is the Chosen One, he will bring balance. Train him," the man whispered as he lost his strength. Naruto could only silently nod back unable to answer. Finally his Master released his breath his spirit going on to...something. Possibly the Pure Lands or nirvana? He didn't know but all he knew now was his father was gone and he had a huge burden. He wept quietly as he held his master's body._

 _I'm_ so _sorry Master I've failed you...Chichi..._

"Chichi!" He bellowed jumping awake his hand reaching out for the man. A second later he woke up properly and realized that like all other days he was alone. Sighing he threw off the covers and after carefully lowering himself to floor. He began his trek to the bathroom taking care not to step on either his books, homework and perhaps more importantly his carving tools. Once he gotten he quickly took a shower while mulling over the dream.

This had been happening quite a bit. In fact, after he'd turned eight was when they'd started. It started out pretty sporadically but had gradually become more and more frequent. Also he noticed they didn't seem to have a specific timeframe or rhyme or reason. It seemed that random events and people would pop up into his head when he slept. It was both equal parts fascinating as well as slightly infuriating.

 _I'm definitely going to look into this. There's gotta be a reason and I'll find it dattebayō!_

Nodding to himself he finished his shower and went to brushing his teeth. After that was accomplished he went to his hair and went to grab an apple for breakfast before gathering his books and homework. Normally he would have more for breakfast but he hadn't gone for groceries recently. Munching on his apple he pulled his keys before locking the door and slamming it closed as he left the apartment.

He quietly rushed down the stairs and soon as he reached the street he started jogged towards the Academy hoping to get there before the crowds came. Usually he was the first there and he wanted to get some reading in before the rest of his classmates came and made noise or wanted to start something with him.

Reaching the Academy he saw to his relief it was empty of students with only some of the teachers running around. Fortunately he didn't make a fuss so they all ignored him which was fine. Better that then the hateful stares he got from some...

"Naruto-kun," Iruka-sensei's voice broke through the silence making him jump slightly. Looking ahead he saw him leaning on the entrance way with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he reached behind himself and pulled Naruto's missing book it was a book on the Third Shinobi War. "You left this at _Ichiroku_ last night."

"Ah thank you Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a bow. "I was wondering what happened to it..."

"Naruto-kun why'd you run off like that?" Iruka's question interrupted Naruto's reply. "You scared Teuchi-san and his daughter. They were worried about you."

"Ah well you see," Naruto rubbed his neck as his scrambled to think of a plausible reason for his sudden departure guilt eating his insides at the thought of worrying the two nicest people of his life. "I had realized how late it was and wanted to get home you see. I'm sorry to cause such a bother."

"I see," Iruka-sensei breathed. "Well you'd better apologize for worrying Teuchi-san for worrying him."

"Yes sensei," he said with a bow quickly rushing into the room after he'd finished and buried himself into his books. Maybe he could just focus on the book and Iruka-sensei would ignore him. Sure enough he heard Iruka sigh and move away to what sounded like walked to his desk and began writing to Naruto's relief. He allowed himself to relax and began reading about Yondaime's epic defense of the front lines. His fingers began twitching and before he knew it or even consciously thought he grabbed a notebook and began to scribble down comments.

This continued on for a time until Naruto felt...Iruka-sensei standing next to him. Looking up his eyes confirmed that he was indeed standing next to him. Yelping he jumped back stumbling over his feet. Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow but said nothing merely turning back his gaze over the notes looking over them with a critical eye.

"We don't get into this until later on in the month," he commented turning his gaze to Naruto. "You've read this and understand this?"

"Yes sensei," he muttered. "I do."

"I see," Iruka-sensei said giving him a look that gave the impression that he was seeing Naruto in a new light. "I see," he repeated. "Naruto-kun, I'm told by Teuchi-san and Sandaime-sama that you have a fondness for history and battle strategy."

"Ah yes, I have played Go, Xiangqi, Janggi, and Shōgi with Sandaime-sama and I'm pretty good at it," Naruto admitted with a smile his usually quiet voice suddenly rising with excitement. "And one day I'll beat Sandaime-sama at his game dattebayō."

"You think you can beat the Professor?" Iruka-sensei asked incredulously. "The God of Shinobi?"

"Well not yet," he deflated slightly at the admission.

"But," Naruto continued his usual volume returning to his voice. "I will in time."

"So you say," Iruka-sensei said dubiously as he walked back to his desk. "So you say."

Naruto waited until Iruka-sensei to return his work before he turned back and thought on what had precisely happened. Sure the conversation was a bit odd but what fascinated him was the sudden premonition. Where had it come from? Was it a once...suddenly he felt several presences coming into the classroom. Looking up he saw that it was Uchiha Sasuke his right hand wrapped in its usual bandage walking in with his gaggle of fan girls with his hands wrapped up as per usual. So it wasn't a one time thing? Interesting and one worthy of study. He settled back into his position and readied himself for another day of learning and dodging bullies.

* * *

When PE came around Naruto was eager to leave the classroom and get in some physical exertion. Most of the lecture had been alright until Hibachi and his friend Unagi had started kicking him since they sat next to him in class. He'd said nothing because his previous experience with a teacher named Kenshin-sensei had ignored his complaints. Now he could stand and make his way next to a student that was less likely to annoy him.

"Alright," Iruka-sensei said as he set up the fighting ring along with another teacher Anzu-sensei while her class stood in the background. "We'll start pairing up fighting brackets as soon as we finish this ring."

Most of the class groaned since that meant they couldn't choose their own partners which suited Naruto just fine. Most of the time he was left alone even if there was another lone person. He wasn't sure why everyone avoided him but at least now it didn't hurt anymore. Finally after clearing up the last of the older classes debris he turned back to the students and pulled up a list.

"These pairs have been made randomly so get ready, first off Naruto-kun, you're up with Hibachi-kun. Sasuke-kun you're fighting Kiba-kun..." Naruto blanked out once his name was announced more then a little annoyed that he was the first in line. Did sensei want him gone that badly? Maybe he could pull a Kiba and leave...no. That wasn't done. He wasn't going to run off like he did when he was five. No, he was older and wiser now. He'd endure.

"Alright, now let's begin," Anzu-sensei said. "Hibachi-kun, Uzumaki-kun come here please."

Naruto and Hibachi walked forward and went to the two different sides of the fighting ring. He quickly made the seal of confrontation which Hibachi returned with a snort of laughter.

"I'm gonna beat you up," he said gleefully rubbing his hands together. "You're a pathetic wash-up and I can't wait to send you home crying to mommy...oh wait, you don't have one."

"Are you done?" Naruto asked quietly ignoring the sting in his heart at the jab. He decided to instead of retorting to quite frankly mean insult that he would verbal walk circles around him. There was honestly something satisfying with verbally confusing an opponent then beating in a physical combat. Now Naruto was of middle of the fighting ability spectrum due to his propensity to read but he was still quick and decent enough to put a fight. However with that phrase uttered Naruto just wanted to end the match as quickly as possible and endure the rest.

"I've got better things to do then contemplating my dead relatives that don't know about," he continued. "Now are we going to fight or compare our misfortunes to one another? Your choice sir. I'd rather just end this needless conflict and cease hostilities."

"Shut up Naruto!" One of Sasuke's fan girls viciously yelled out. They in particular didn't like him mainly because he was competition to their crush even if that said crush ignored them completely. Naruto ignored them for the most part mainly because they weren't worth his time and did so now instead focusing on Hibachi who was trying to make out what he said was insult. Finally he worked it out and roared a challenge and...that's when it happened. Naruto readied himself for the impact when he saw something that changed his life.

To him it felt like time itself stood still, he saw Hibachi coming forward to strike and the vision that looked rather like an after picture of the punch connecting with his cheek. He moved to the left away from the punch and instead executed a near perfect block and then an arm twist pinning his arm behind his back. A second later the boy broke free of the arm lock and launched a kick which again Naruto saw in double vision allowing him to dodge the move. He kicked out with his leg and swiped at the anchoring leg. Hibachi let out a cry that sounded distorted in the sped up world he was in but recovered and launched out a kick that Naruto saw coming with his double vision all too late and it knocked him back. Wheezing slightly he recovered quickly enough to block another punch from his good arm. Naruto then tackled the boy and pinned him to the ground effectively ending the match.

Finally whatever had speeding up the world left him and he was left with a deathly silence from his peers and teachers. Naruto blinking half wondered if he'd gone too far in the bout. No, he hadn't or at least he didn't think so. So why the silence? Was it that weird trance he'd fallen in? That was probably the case most likely.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka-sensei murmured looking shocked as Hibachi silently got up looking at Naruto with murder in his eyes mixed with a healthy fear as well. "Now give the seal of reconciliation."

Okay that he could do. Naruto held out his fingers and Hibachi grabbed them and quickly walked off. Naruto followed suit a second later still contemplating what had happened. His classmates gave him a wide breadth and allowed him to sit alone. He had much to think about now. What had happened? First the premonitions now this. Was it connected? It seemed to be. He needed more of an idea of what his powers were otherwise someone less deserving would get hurt. Yes now would warrant a trip to the library scary librarian or no. He needed answers.

The matches after his weren't nearly as exciting and in a radical departure from form none of the students either cheered or jeered instead watching in silence. All of them save for three didn't even look in his direction. He paid attention to those three. One was of course Sasuke who had a calculating and slightly jealous if impressed look, the other was Haruno Sakura who had an appraising look and finally the last one was Hyūga Hinata who was looking at him with admiration...huh why was she looking flushed? Did she have a bout while he was thinking? Possibly...

"Alright that's enough," Iruka-sensei said ending the last match. "Let's get inside."

 _You can,_ Naruto thought. _I'm not I'm going to the library and then I'm going to practice._ Yes that was plan. Looking for an opening he soon found on when Nara Shikamaru delayed the ground along with Akimichi Chōji. Taking advantage of the chaos Naruto sneaked out of group and into the outside courtyard. Not waiting for the teachers to notice he ran away from the Academy in the direction of the library.

When he reached the library he noted to his everlasting relief that it was bereft of the denizen of evil. Smiling happily he went to the jutsu section available and quickly grabbed as many books as he could find about taijutsu, sealing, yin chakra and yang chakra...hell he just grabbed a myriad of books on various jutsu to see if he could find something similar to what he'd displayed before. Settling down he started reading the nearest book. He would get to the bottom of this.


	4. The Bonds of Friendship and Fate

Chapter Three

The Bonds of Friendship and Fate

After several hours of research he'd found only vague hints on the nature of his abilities. His reflexes were similar to the supposed abilities of the Raikage only without the lighting surrounding him. As for sensing others he got the definitive answer of being a sensor which was kinda neat. He even found some training exercises he wanted to try out later on today. Also there was a section that vaguely mentioned a form of jutsu called senjutsu that looked promising but alas there wasn't much information on that.

As for the dreams he ran into a straight dead end. There was no reference to it an any text about shinobi which meant one of two things. Firstly that they were just dreams and the product of an overactive imagination or secondly they were real...but how was that possible? Naruto wasn't sure what to believe in this case and decided to leave it for another time since he had his sensor exercises that he could concentrate on and do. _Dreams can wait for now._

Smiling he grabbed his exercise book and quickly ran towards the check out counter. Fortunately for him the one attending the counter wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings which meant he was able to check out the book with minimal fuss and attention. Tucking book under his arm he sprinted out of the library into the village proper.

It was still midafternoon which meant most of the children were still in the Academy and most of the shoppers were mothers or fathers of said children getting supplies ready. Naruto studiously avoided most of them without fail. Most would either glare at him and start whispering at best or worst report him to Iruka-sensei which would get him in trouble.

Naruto wasn't to keen on that at all so he kept to his usual ways and kept quiet. As he walked he though the village he surreptitiously tried sensing some of his classmates like Kiba who he knew was a frequent truant. He stopped and stepped aside and began the breathing exercises outlined with the book. _Breath in, breath out._ He focused his chakra and allowed his senses to spread out. Suddenly he felt something, something familiar...Naruto walked forward he crashed into someone.

"Ah!" He cries as he landed on his butt. Ashamed he looked up and saw Haruno-san, one of the few nice girls like Hyūga-san who wasn't obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke, who just looked a little stunned at him. She too was an outcast of sorts due to her disinterest in Sasuke, her focusing on studying and the her rather formal form of speech and her slight aloofness.

"Uzumaki-san," she said as she helped him off and dusting him from the grit and dirt that had gotten on him. "What are you doing outside the Academy?"

"I could ask the same for you," Naruto countered gently. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I couldn't stand being around those that take other people's suffering so lightly," Sakura said. She squirmed but then straightened and looking him in the eye she said with a wavering voice that sounded sad: "Uzumaki-san, I must apologize for my part in not stopping the abuse that you've suffered through. It was very wrong of me." She bowed deeply and continued: "Please forgive me for my cowardice. I was wrong to stay silent."

"Is this because what happened at the practice?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself.

"No," she shook her head her short pink hair waving. "I've been contemplating it for a while now. This event just gave me impetus to do so."

Suddenly Naruto was struck with an image of woman with brown eyed and hair dressed in garments that would've made any daimyō's wife turn with green with envy. Her eyes rather imperious were filled with compassion and sharp mind. She was a lady of both refinement and caring. A true Queen.

He shook his head to free himself from the image and concentrated on Haruno-san. She was apologizing to him. To him! He half wondered if his new abilities had trapped him in a genjutsu. Still whatever the case, he wasn't one to hold a grudge and she seemed sincere. In fact he could feel somehow she was being sincere and was truly remorseful.

"I accept you're apology Haruno-san," Naruto bowed back at her giving all the solemnity she deserved for the apology. "Thank you."

"No thank you Uzumaki-san," she said with a smile.

"Would you like to eat?" She asked. "My treat."

"Certainly," Naruto was never one to turn down food. "But please call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san is far too formal if you are going to take me out to eat."

"Then ask you call me, Sakura."

"Very well, thank you for taking to lunch."

"No the pleasure is all mine. So do you have a place in mind?" She asked.

"Ichiroku's Ramen," Naruto replied. He needed to go there anyway might as well end it on a happy note instead of an sour one.

"Very well," Sakura said. "Then lets go."

They walked together to the ramen stand neither sure what to say since their truce or perhaps friendship was so new. Naruto wasn't going to complain, he liked the fact that she made the effort to apologize and was taking him out to eat that was more then anyone save for Teuchi-San and Sandaime-sama had done. They walked into the booth just as some other customers were leaving. Teuchi-san leaned over to greet them when he noticed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what happened? What's wrong? I mean I was worried about last night when you ran off like that."

"Sorry Teuchi-san," Naruto said looking down and scuffing his feet. "I just-" He hesitated saying what was really going on due to Sakura's presence.

"Would you like me to leave for now?" She asked. "I can wait outside if you like."

"No it's fine," Naruto assured her. "I'm sorry I rushed out last night Teuchi-san."

"It's alright," Teuchi-san assured him with a smile. "I was just worried that Iruka-san scared you off. I wouldn't want to lose my number one customer."

"Scared off?" Sakura's clipped voice made Naruto jump. Suddenly he had a vision of a very pissed off tiger looking creature bearing fangs in a very wide mouth that looked like something from a nightmare ready to eat any that crossed their path snarling at its prey. "What'd he do?"

"Uh nothing," Teuchi-san said a bit nervously taken aback from her snap. Sakura was rather scary when angered it seemed. "He just ran off last night so we were worried."

"Ah," she relaxed slightly. "I see."

"Um let's eat, I'll have the usual," Naruto said taking the initiative. "Ah Sakura what do you want?"

"Miso ramen please," she said after briefly glancing at the menu. "So do you come here often?"

"Yeah he's my number one customer," Teuchi-san answered at he prepared their meal. "He always comes here when he's low on food or just in the mood."

"I-" Naruto didn't have the heart to tell him that he was going to stop going due to his possible scaring off of the business. He quickly shut his mouth and soon dug into the ramen placed in front of him with a quiet itadakimasu said. He quickly eat the ramen savoring every bit of the flavor.

"This is very good," Sakura complimented once she'd finished the bowl. "Very good."

"Ichiroku's Ramen is the best in Konohagakure," Naruto agreed.

"A good ramen," Teuchi-san said leaning into the conversation. "Is a strong basis for a friendship I think."

 _Yes it is,_ Naruto silently agreed as he watched Sakura pay for them. They soon bid the vendor goodbye and began walking again to a park.

"I suppose," Sakura said as they walked over a bridge. "I would ask if you'd like to be friends with me but if you have any hesitations..."

"No I don't," Naruto interrupted. "I'd be honored to have you as a friend."

"Good," Sakura smiled at him. "Then let's be friends."

* * *

None of them were aware that they were being watched. The boy smiled as he watched his Angel and Master talk to each other as they walked. It was good to see them again, he'd missed the two of them _so desperately_ much. _This time,_ he swore to himself. _I'll do it right. Wait for me Master and Angel. I won't fall this time. There's no Palpatine. Just us. I'll make it better I promise._ Promise made and satisfied he walked off to get himself some dango before he headed back to the apartment. He'd have work to do but that was okay. He could handle it. He'd protect them as he should have so long ago...


	5. Reunited With a Purpose

Chapter Four

Reunited with a Purpose

 _The dreams had started when he was about eight just before the Massacre. He would have strange dreams that end in a rather odd fashion. Like how now he was being held in someone's arms. He always found it ironic in the dream considering he'd held the man he considered his brother and father at the same time even more so then Itachi in that same manner in his thoughts. Always begging him to stay with him and not to leave. But left he did as all things would in death. Now he did the same with only his son standing vigil over him. It was more then what he deserved._

 _"Now go," he whispered to him as the explosions all around him started to fade away. Was this how Obi-Wan felt? Was that why he looked so at peace even as his own heart rent itself in two at the sight? "Leave me."_

 _"No," his son protested holding him hard and close to him...He was so much like him it hurt. He'd missed him growing up and teaching him. All for what? A foolish idea, a ruinous ideal that had eaten him away until there was almost nothing left. He'd recovered himself now but... "I'm not leaving you. I came to save you."_

 _"You already have Luke," he breathed to his flesh and blood the one of last remaining bonds to this world now being severed by his death but it was okay he was ready to go he was going to be Master and Padmé along with the others. He'd be at peace with them and he'd tell them time and time again how sorry he was for pain and suffering he'd caused in life. "You, you were right about me. Tell your sister that you were right."_

 _He used the last of his strength to smile at Luke to reassure him as Obi-Wan had done before him. He was redeemed, all was well now and he could sleep with his family once more, he'd wait for his children. Hopefully they'd have a happy and long life with the stains of his sins weighting upon them. It was_ _then that he surrendered in way he hadn't in a long time to the currents of the Force. He knew that he was welcomed here but..._

 _Master wasn't there waiting for him and neither was Padmé. This was unforgivable. He had to find them! If they weren't here then where? Were they in the land of the living? He needed to be with them if that was the case!_

 _After all who'd save them were he not there? He would not be at peace unless he could protect those that he loved once more. So where were they if not one with the Force? He felt a metaphorical window open and his Master's presence poured through like the twin suns of his long forgotten home planet filling him with warmth, strength and a love that he'd missed and yearned for so long. He also felt the passionate love his wife also waiting for him there. He didn't hesitate and threw himself through to where it was coming from._ Hang on Master I'm coming! I'm coming Angel! Hang on!

Sasuke opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them as the last vestiges of his dream left him leaving with only a vague sense of urgency. He shook his head and walked over the bathroom. He went to the sink wash his face, readying himself for the day. As he washed his face he looked down at his burn scars on his hands namely his right that he'd put there himself to remind himself of the promise he'd made the night after the Massacre had happened.

No vengeance. If Itachi wanted vengeance then he could stuff it. He'd achieve his measure of justice without losing himself. He wasn't going to fall for that, he'd been down that dark road and had no intention of returning to the murky depths of anger and hatred. He dried off his face with a raggedy towel and then looked at his reflection steadily said a saying that he'd heard in his dreams that had served him well in the times he needed the teachings in his other life: "There is no emotions. Only peace. There is no ignorance only knowledge. There is no passion, only peace. There is no death only the Force."

Those words beforehand in another reality had meant nothing to him. Just confusing platitudes that his Master was fond of spouting. Now they meant more to him. He know the truth of those words. He nodded an affirmation to this as he gathered up his supplies in preparation for another day at the Academy. He would endure the girls and the stares once more with now a new sense of peace and purpose. When he had first remembered after being put through that genjutsu he thought it was a second chance to defend others as he should've been doing before without the taint of selfishness or pride or being lead astray by an evil man.

That was still true but now he knew that his first assumption upon remembering his past life was correct. Master was here and like before he'd protect him. Same went for his Angel. He had been a rotten husband and lover. Now? He could do it better. He would cherish her and care and help not push her away and treat her poorly. He wasn't going to be a jealous lover like he was with Clovis Rush incident. No. He wouldn't do that. He would be better. This time he would do right, he'd be the man that he was supposed to be. _Wait for me Master and Padmé I'm coming and this time I'll protect you. I won't fall. Not this time. This time I'll do better. That's a promise._

* * *

Naruto squirmed in his seat uncharacteristically nervous. This was the first day with a real and true friend. What should he do? Let her sit where she wanted to? Would she sit next to him? So many questions buzzed around in his mind demanding his attention that he missed Sakura sliding into the seat next to him so when she tapped him he jumped.

"Ah Sakura-dono!" He quickly shouted before he realized what he'd said and did a mental double take. She was his first friend true but calling her dono might a bit much. Although for some reason it felt appropriate.

"Good morning Naruto," she greeted back sniggering slight as she pulled out her writing and reading materials. She was...? She was staying! That was amazing! Yes she was staying!

"Hey."

Naruto and Sakura turned and stared at the owner of the voice and to their collective shock it was Sasuke looking sheepish and afraid. It was early enough that most of those at the Academy were the serious students. All the others had yet to arrive. Kiba would be late as would Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji. Hinata would be escorted into the classroom later. So really it was just three of them now.

"Can I..." his voice trailed off and suddenly a young boy with golden hair and deep tan sprang to his mind who was rubbing his arm looking lost, scared and alone...like he was before he met Sandaime, Teuchi, Ayame and now Sakura-dono.

"Sure," he replied his earlier in-trepidation lessening. His aura felt clear to him and now...it felt like he was welcoming a troubled but beloved brother back into the fold.

Sasuke's face lit up with a dazzling smile of happiness and slide into the semi-gracefully until he slammed into Sakura-dono who bumped into him slamming into the window. It didn't hurt but it was jarring. Naruto shot a glare over to Sasuke who cheekily waved back at him which made Sakura-dono giggle. Naruto resisted an urge to snort at his sheer cheek and instead settled for a slight reproving look. Sasuke's grin became more daring. Naruto glared back with a raised eyebrow. Something about this seemed familiar.

Finally, Sakura-dono intervened giving an amused but exasperated look that made the two back down. Satisfied she went to reading a book she'd brought. After a second the other two joined and soon they all settled into a calm state. Naruto while little miffed at the spat still felt better then he'd even felt before. He felt like he'd found his precious people now. And he'd protect them no matter what.

* * *

Iruka-sensei hadn't a been a teacher for that long and he could tell that Naruto was going to be a challenge. He was an immensely talented child, his academic record spoke for itself. He wasn't that good at taijutsu or genjutsu which were the only things keeping him back from graduating early. Also it was Sandaime's will that he didn't graduate which given what'd happened to Uchiha Itachi was understandable.

But still he contained the Kyūbi within his body. So he couldn't let his guard down. But he was a rather introverted and studious child not anything like a demon that he'd imagined especially for an eight year old. Very soft spoken and very reserved. He was the picture of politeness and decorum. The a few times he engaged in pranks tended to be puerile in nature and abruptly stopped when he'd hit eight years of age.

That was when his silence began. It used to be that he was loud and rambunctious to a point as children are wanton to be but then. Nothing. It was as if he'd grown up over night. He was often found reading and daydreaming in class and yet his grades never faltered. He was an odd child indeed but there were two others that were odd by his standards as well.

Uchiha Sasuke was another odd one. He was quiet and studious boy that constantly followed his brother around with a hopeful if sad look. It was almost like he was looking for something that his brother couldn't provide to him. He was also very cold and distant with his father. Also for all his fangirls tried he never was interested and in fact looked at them with disgust. When the massacre occurred he was prepared for a scared and damaged boy. But he didn't get that. Sure there was some anger but he more or less was the same.

The last odd child was Haruno Sakura. She too was quiet and studious (He was noticing a pattern) but her formal manner of speaking made it a interesting thing to talk her. Now? He walked into the classroom to see the three sitting next to each other all reading in companionable silence. Naruto and Sasuke's head shot up and looked over at Iruka with that unnerving knowing look that made him shudder slightly. Iruka ended up going to his desk to wait for the rest of the class so he could make some last minute preparations for the class. It was going to be interesting day to say the least.


End file.
